Eagles Have No Bounds
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: The end was adverted but now it was heading towards chaos. He, who saved the world once, is alive, and is going to stop the chaos before it starts. Past meets the present and everything is meeting towards the future. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted." -If didn't play AC3 don't continue-rated T for now; may go up in the future- FxF91


Sorry guys; it seems that I have gotten attached to Assassin's Creed after hearing the next game coming out in a few days. Watched people, some I had to cringe at, play the games and understand the storyline. I did not like the ending that is for sure otherwise I wouldn't be thinking of this scenario. If it is the end, then they just left us all hanging to figure out what fate our world will be in.

So I just thought of this prelude and will hope to continue it as it progress. Just be warned, I will probably wait until after the new AC game is out to update. Just enjoy this for now. I will get around to my other stories as soon as school doesn't go overdrive, kill me and leave me as road-kill.

Disclaimer: AC is not owned by me. Only the plot for this story….

**Assassin's Creed: Eagles Have No Bounds **

**Prelude Rescuing the Eaglet**

No sounds, no light, just darkness. Left, right, up, down, it was just an everlasting darkness as far as he can see. The man that drifted in that darkness was sure he wasn't blind, because he could see his hands, torso, and feet that glow an unearthly glow. But that was all; nothing else was penetrating the distance of his vision besides the darkened void and his extremities. He was sure. He looked several times for any light that might give him a destination that was supposed to bring him peace. He was dead and finally free.

"_You can't leave just yet."_

That voice surprised him in more ways than one. He never expected someone to talk in this darkness, and the voice sounded familiar yet he couldn't point it out. But what did it mean that 'he can't leave yet'? Does that mean he still had a purpose? That he can't die yet because of it? That he is needed for something else? Needed for _somebody_ else's _schemes_ and he can't disappear in this darkness to be at peace to be with the one he loved?

'_No way,'_ he thought bitterly as anger suddenly erupted from his core that was probably his memories that he couldn't remember as of current, but knew it was something he regretted and hated himself for, _'I'm thru being shoved around and being screwed as everyone's lapdog. I'm done!'_

"_But you need to go back,"_ a female's voice replied this time stopping all of the angry turmoil from its cracks. It was bring pains in his heart when he heard it. He shifted his head in every direction in the darkness around him to see where the voice was coming from. He wanted to apologize; to say the things he couldn't; to be able to see _her _face again and feel her hands in his own… one of the many regrets he wished to amend.

"_Please don't blame your-self because of me,"_ a brilliant figure suddenly appeared a few feet from him making his heart beat in agony as memories of that day passed through him. Memories of them meeting, talking, bickering, everything was rushing back to him as he saw the female smile sadly at him. The golden locks tied up the same way he had last seen her, before he… her clothes were the same even; her face; her freckles, her eyes, her lips… she was everything to him and he would have done anything to protect her.

"But I couldn't save you from myself, Lucy," he choked out her name, not caring for the strangeness of his cracked voice sounded to his own ears, as it echoing in the empty void. Nor the burning sensation coming from his eyes which he was holding onto the edging so it wouldn't bring down the dam. Just watching her from afar was as far as he could go. Too afraid to come any closer to just enough to touch her and then end up breaking her… killing her by his own, two-hands again.

"_You didn't do this, Desmond,"_ his name (for the first time recognized after waking up) chimed in the familiar tones of her voice making him want to grasp the hands that now brushed his face endearingly once she got closer, _"I know you didn't want to do this."_

"But it was my hands that did the deed."

"_You were controlled by Juno… And boy do I want to get my hands on that one,"_ he laughed as she huffed, looking slightly irritated like he remembered it whenever he got her to that state. The smile returned when she heard the laugh and hugged him tightly even though he would - could never do it back to her as fear to do anything that will do harm. Instead he just breathed in the everlasting scent that he would never want to forget; lilacs and honey. _"Desmond, you have to go back," _she repeated releasing him and looking him in the eye with determined gaze, _"The world will change too drastically with Juno's escape. And you know that the world is not ready for it… You __**have to **__go back. You have to stop her."_

"I want to stay with you. I've saved the world once and I'm tired of all this," Desmond said brokenly which made her gaze soften, "All I want to do is be with you."

"… _But… you will,"_ she said hesitantly making him blink in surprise, _"And that's why I'm telling you to go,"_ she placed her forehead on his gazing into his eyes with a truthful gaze, _"Don't worry," _she gave him a smile, _"Everyone is going to help you. That's why __**they**__ have been watching over you. Why I was the one to be by your side."_

"What do you mean?" he asked when suddenly she was dimming. Taking hold of her hands for the first time he stared back in wide eyes looking for the answers, "Lucy, what do you mean that _I will see you?_ Who really assigned you? And who is **they?"**

"_In time, Desmond, you will understand… Just open your eyes. You will see for yourself,"_ and for the last moment of her dimming image, she gave a ghostly kiss, pushed him over the invisible edge, and into a void that was starting to encase him in light.

"_I'll be waiting…"_

…_.._

Two white hooded figures were on the ledge of a building flashing a bright advertisement behind them in Japanese, across from that of their intended target observing the many cars and people going in and out. They noted most had the logo of the Abstergo Company, which they already knew were just a rearrangement of the Templar's cross symbol. If they didn't have to retrieve their objective that couldn't be packed in means of a bag, they could have just went on a rampage and end the infuriating Order that has caused a mass headache for them. But then again it would have caused too much attention and that was breaking the Creed; As well as cause unnecessary problems when the Templar's were too oblivious of the danger that the world will be.

So they just waited until they heard a beep on the earpiece announcing the open line of their associate, _"Can you hear me guys?" _said a young man. Both just kept silent but the one on the line knew it was their way of saying 'yes' since their minds were only for retrieving the important objective hidden in the building's walls. That didn't stop him from giving a slight remark of worrywarts before continuing, _"He's on the second to last floor in room 2017. You only have twenty minutes to get to him before they move him and on the way to Canada."_

"_Merda, _so they figured out that we were already coming for him," an Italian accented curse.

"No surprise there. We did break into the places he was last seen," said the one next to him in an Arabic accent.

"_Better get started then, because times already ticking. They've already started a raid in the area that the 'tip',_" the man chuckled at that,_ "Had warned them about and they probably noticed that they can't use their now fried cellular to call in the trap they were pulled into,"_ the other voiced sarcasm and in warning, "_Don't worry about the cameras. We are already on it."_

They didn't have to be told twice as they jumped down the side of the building where there is an alley. The piled up garbage bags of recyclables cushioned their landing allowing them too immediately dash across in darkness to the edge of the closed walls around the compound. Not losing any momentum they launched themselves over the wall and into the bushes just in time for two Abstergo goons to make their rounds in the area, just as predicted. The dog, however… not so much… it started to growl in their direction after finding a whiff of their sent. This caught the guard's attention, already reaching for theirs gun letting the dog purposefully go to the area.

As soon as they reached the bushes the two were hidden in, they launched out like cobras; one stab to the dog, silencing it quickly and a blade, each, lodging itself into both the two guard's throats before they could even yelp in surprise, then dragging them into their former hiding spot.

"Step one cleared," the Italian voiced quietly to the earpiece.

"_Alright, there should be an emergency ladder hidden somewhere off to the right side,"_ a British voiced up into the earpiece_, "I think there's a mechanism for it to activate, don't worry; it won't sound off an alarm. Apparently, the Templar's made sure escape routes to for emergency getaways. I'm not surprised, as they always-"_ but was quickly cut off by a female along with the other male's voice that was there earlier in clear irritation.

"_Shaun, shut up!"_

The two infiltrators just shook their heads, ignoring bickering on the constant open line (thankfully someone had lowered the volume because it sure would have caused attention to themselves), and made the beeline for the ladder. One of the hooded figures looked up with eyes gleaming gold looking for anything out of the ordinary. When he found it, he reached up and pressed inwards.

There was a slight click as something was set off and the bricks that previously lying innocently in place, pushed out making stepping stones for them to climb onto the balcony of the fifth floor where a glass window was mechanically stopped open for the purpose of letting people out for the silent escape. Of course the two weren't stupid enough to even use that as they just looked up to see the windows that now were available to climb, unlike the ones down below which were just glass set fleshly to the wall leaving no ledges for them latch onto.

With one jump their fingers gripped to the closer ledges and started their climb again, peaking into the windows, just to be sure that no body was awake to see. Once they were on the second to last floor one of them easily nudged a window open, which a mole had left for them, and entered silently into the empty patient room. On the pristine white bed was a gown for patients.

"_One of the guards is heading to the room the mole has alerted about (don't worry he's already heading out of the building, Rebecca),"_ the first voice said to the only female in the group as he continued to instruct the two of them,_ "Make sure you keep him alive and put him in those clothes on the bed. We will have to make him a decoy in order to stall. After that it's getting our sleeping prince out. Remember to use what I gave you. We are packing up. See you at base."_ And the line went dead leaving the two to finish up their too easy mission when the door opened.

….

The two figures had managed past the guards, thankfully they had thought of them as just normal visitors. People were sometimes unobservant at times since there were clearly red specs on the length of the white sleeves. Then again, most of the people that were hired in the hospital facility were normal and not as trained as those from the Assassin's or Templar's. In order to keep up the facade or normalness to the crowd there must be people from normal backgrounds with no knowledge of the underground war. Only the people that held the Templar cross were probably a handful and most of the security.

Anyways, they were wheel-chairing the sleeping 'patient' to the room intended and quickly slipped inside just as a nurse rounded the corner.

"_Costa e chiaro. Come e il regazzo? (Coast is clear. How is the boy?)"_ The Italian turned to his partner to see the detaching of many of the medical equipment off of the patient they had come for.

"Nothing to worry about, but I cannot detach these right now," he motioned for the heart monitor wires on the young man's chest, "We still need him to flush out the medication that induced him into a coma and it will take ten minutes for the medication that I just injected to work on it."

"So we wait?"

"Yes, we wait."

"Okay… so one thing _amico."_

"What is it now?" the other said in clear irritation

"What do we do about the catheter?"

"…."

….

Desmond moaned when he swam out of unconsciousness feeling an unwelcoming pain coursing thru his body, but there was a bit more coming from his right arm, as someone shook him out completely. The smell of antiseptic and high concentration of bleach told him of his current location and was grateful for the lack of light as he was sure it would kill his vision if he opened his eyes. Shuffling of clothing stopped him from trying, as he narrowed the location of the disturbance nearby. Paranoia set in, as he tried to lower his heart rate and even out his breathing to pretend that the medication he was most likely to be on would pull him back under. Once the noise was located next to him he could feel the breath of someone hovering over him.

"Nice try _bambino_, but you can't pull that on me," a distinctly accented voice said practically giving him heart attack. He could recognize that voice anywhere since he had lived as him thru the animus a week before. His mind was going overdrive in order to disprove that _his voice _was just coming from the bleeding effect; or, more likely, him being dead and in the afterlife. If only the pain radiating from his limbs was screaming at him telling him that he was indeed alive and he wasn't dreaming.

'_That means that Juno failed in killing me after I activated the force field.'_

Even though it was a relief, he just had to be sure the voice was not just part of his fantasies. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes blinking out the blurred vision until it sharpened. What he expected was different seeing the man's face hovering perpendicular to his. There was supposed to be an age difference, but he could clearly see that the ancestor before him looked barely past his 30s. The pepper coloring he remembered not too long ago was now just the short shoulder length dark brown hair and closely shaved beard. If it wasn't for the scar on the lip, Italian words mixed in, and the golden-brown eyes staring down at him, he would have mistaken this guy as just a stranger. But it was him, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, wearing modern day clothing.

"I'm not dead and you are… alive… Right..? Not a death god or anything like that?" he rasped hoping to hear conformation.

Ezio chuckled at the joke, "You are not dead and _si_, I'm alive. Or do you prefer me a _mietitore_?" Desmond quickly shook his head as he filtered through his head for the definition, "Ok, now come on, _bambino_, we have better things to do now that the world has been saved from the flare and Juno is out there doing something, than lying on the bed."

The Italian Assassin helped him up, which Desmond thanked gratefully due to his body protesting against him. Once he sat comfortably Ezio took the heart monitor and other equipment off of him, placing them on a much sedated man next to them. When an eyebrow rose in questioning clearly, not being able to connect the two at the moment, the Italian explained, "It was better than let them be alerted you are awake."

"Great," he moaned when the nerves kept flaring at him in pain.

"Here," Ezio handed off two pills and a glass of water. Desmond didn't question what they were for as he just drowned it with water. The soothing feeling of cool liquid going down his throat eased the dryness he had felt earlier when he spoke. Once the glass was emptied he didn't hesitate to drown the second or third when his ancestor refilled it. Once he was at his fifth cup, he just grabbed the pitcher in the others hand, gulping it down.

The other seemed to nod in approval before turning his head to the corner of the room, out of his peripheral vision, "So, now that _il_ _bambino_ is awake, should we be heading off."

"That would be for the best," another voice responded with another distinct accent making Desmond choke in surprise.

Ezio laughed, patting him on the back to help him dislodge the water that went down the wrong way, "Looks like I wasn't the only one to be surprised by you, _vecchio_."

"Call me old man again and I will give you something that will surprise you, Italian brat," the man, hidden by the dark shadows in the corner of the room, walked into the dim lighting of the moon from the open window.

Out of the three lives he lived thru in the animus, this one was the least expected person to see alive at all. But who wouldn't, when seeing the skeletal body in the Masyaf's hidden vault from Ezio's memories. But there he was, standing here in front of him; youthful as the Italian who he'd just insulted. His face was much sharper than either of theirs but people were sure going to say they were all practically identical if just at a glance. The scar (_'Again with the scar; is this part of the genetic memory or something?')_ and eyes signified him as his ancestor but there was just one distinct feature that this person had to identify him as, Altair Iba-La'Ahad. The missing left ring-finger.

"Ok-ay… I am kind of missing something here," Desmond said no longer feeling any of the pain or sluggish reacting muscles, but more confused by just staring at two ancient Assassins' in front of him.

"No time for that, brat," Altair said throwing a bundle onto the bed, "Get changed. We're leaving."

"What? Why?" he asked as he started pulling the clothes on as well as the hooded jacket and, unsurprisingly, twin hidden blades, less bulky than the last one he had, fitting under its sleeves.

"Because if you haven't noticed yet; we are in a Templar's hospital," that made a nightmarish sense to him as he shuffled for his shoes. There's no telling what Abstergo was going to do to him when they find out he's awake and he wasn't going to stay to find out. No wonder they brought a sedated… replacement.

The most pressing matter going thru his brain though, was how they find him when he was probably passed out in the cave in Turin, New York, _'I have too many questions to ask now. Escape first, answers later.'_

Once he was set he stood, and nodded. The other two gave a little smirk pulling their hoods up before heading towards the window. Desmond was only one leg out of the window when the door of the room opened. He looked to see the widened eyes of a pretty Asian nurse looking at him before he quickly scaled the walls following the two elder Assassins', ignoring the shouting the nurse and the thudding of footsteps coming down the hallway.

'_Well, there goes the 'escape-without-notice' plan.'_

Once they were on the rooftop, he had to take a breather to give him a little time, considering the alarm was on high alert now, to view the city of what looked like… Tokyo?

"Fuck, how long was I unconscious?" he asked incredibly seeing the bright lit town he wanted to see but probably not able to enjoy.

"No time, come on!" Ezio exclaimed when the rooftop's doorway being bashed in. He quickly rushed to the other side of the building. The two Assassins were quick to jump off the building and Desmond followed with no hesitation as he knew the two better enough to know that they wouldn't dive unless they had an intended landing. For the second time that night, the two senior Assassins landed on rubbish with a newly addition to their flock. Once the young descendent regained his legs they fled from the building not looking where the Abstergo guards sweared angrily and getting guards from below to go after.

But by that time, the three were long gone.


End file.
